


Where's the grinder? Part II

by BitchyFandomQueen



Series: Senior Year [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Coming Out, Creampie, Drugs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, High School, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyFandomQueen/pseuds/BitchyFandomQueen
Summary: They were caught and Riku now has no choice but to come out, maybe this will be the start of an amazing relationship. After all he has been in love with Sora for three years now.Hello my lovlies! Time for my yearly fic though Im hoping to update more regularly in 2021 :)  enjoy!Can be read alone only slight plot, but you should check out part one ❤
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Senior Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Where's the grinder? Part II

Riku and Sora both looked to the staircase, eyes wide the door had opened and here they were in the middle of the act. There was no scrambling to get up and play it off and act cool, Riku had Sora's cock in his mouth and both of their bottoms were completely off there just wasn't time. 

The boys hearts pounded in there chest they could hear each stair creaking as their friends walked down, they were frozen in both fear and embarrassment. "Sora! Riku! Were back and we brought Zexion with us he said he's down to match with us." Axel's voice echoed down the flight of stairs. "Maybe they passed out Ax, its been a half hour and they were pretty blaz-" Roxas was saying until he reached the bottom of steps. 

Roxas' eyes were wide as he locked eyes with the two boys in front of him, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Nah, they always Ignore me rox--oh my god!" The red head choked out adverting his eyes and Zexion just laughed also looking anywhere but the two boys in front of them. Roxas looked away a blush still bright on his face " Well leave you two to it, uh s-sorry!" The blonde stuttered apologizing. "No no, its okay the mood has been ruined clearly and this is very embarrassing." Sora stated calmly standing up pulling his pants on and Riku doing the same. 

"So, anyone up for a bowl?" Zexion asked awkwardly though he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Riku not having said a word about the whole thing, embarrassed and outed "Yes I need some right now" he laughed. 

The boys moved over to the couch, the embarrassment has passed and Roxas had to ask the question as Zexion loaded the little bong. " I didn't know you guys were in a relationship." "Were not, I didn't even know Riku was into boys until twenty minutes ago." Sora replied to the blonde boy. "Oh, i totally knew, he obvious with the way he looks at you." Axel interjected. Riku blushed " Am i really that obvious?" Riku asked and the other three boys replied with a "Yes" 

"Well this is news to me, I haven't noticed it." Sora told them. Zexion giggled exhaling a hit "your not the sharpest knife in the drawer sometimes Sor" "But ive heard you say your straight multiple times" Sora said turning and looking at the sliver haired boy. "Its because I really like you and I was so sure that you would never look at me the way I looked at you." Riku sighed not being able to look the brunette in the eyes. 

At that point the conversation passed and they group smoked a few more bowls, getting lost in the loud music ringing through the basement. A yawn came from Sora, and Roxas asked him if he wanted Axel to take him home, because he was the one who picked him up in the first place. 

"I'll take him home, I'm pretty tired myself." Riku told them. Axel and Roxas exchanged a smirk and nodded, the two boys grabbed there things and said there goodbyes and they left for Sora's home. 

XxxxxxxxxxX

The ride home was a pretty quiet one neither boy knowing what to say to the other. Sora wanted badly to continue what they had started in their friends basement but had no idea how to ask. Riku rolled to a stop in front of the brunettes house. Sora noticed that there were cars in the drive way meaning that his was his chance, it was only eight pm and his patents wouldn't be home for another two hours. 

Sora looked over at Riku, a blush on his cheeks afraid to ask if he wanted to come inside with him. "Hey, wanna come inside for a little while Ku? If your too tired I would understand but my folks wont be home for a couple more hours." A smile crept on Riku's face "I thought you'd never ask."

Riku had never been inside Sora's home, it was beautiful. It was a large two story home that screamed money as soon as you stepped through the front door. A beautiful glass chandelier hung above the spiral staircase. Sora led Riku up the stairs onto the second level of the spacious home. "My room is at the end of the hall, don't even laugh when we get there." Sora joked. 

Sora's room was huge, bright pink walls and a huge king sized bed sat in the center of the room. The room had its own bath room but the thing that stood out the most was Sora's vanity. A huge mirror with large light bulbs going up the edge and the largest collection of makeup he has ever seen. "So, thats where you get looking so beautiful everyday" Riku told the shorter boy. "I was so upset when they came back so soon earlier, I couldn't help but want to just ignore them and continue to have fun." Sora admitted to Riku, flopping down on his bed. 

"We could always finish what we started right now.." Riku said sitting on the bed next to Sora. 

"I would like that, it felt so good with your mouth on my cock." Sora looked at riku, seduction laced his voice. "Why don't I make you feel good again then, baby." Riku pushed sora down on the bed, moving in between his legs to remove his pants. He wasted no time removing the ripped jeans the the lacy panties following right after. 

Sora shuddered at the cool air hitting his erection. Riku pumped Sora's cock a few times getting a breathy gasp from the smaller boy. Riku leaned in licking at Sora's balls sucking one in his mouth making Sora squirm in pleasure. Riku licked up the balls and up Sora's shaft, wrapping his lips around the head. He sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue around the head teasing his slit. 

Sora was a moaning mess, for never having done this before Riku was really driving him crazy with his mouth. Riku slid down engulfing all of the brunettes hardness in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down on Sora's cock. Riku looked up to meet the boys eyes and he almost came untouched right then. Sora looked angelic writhing in pleasure, his bottom lip sucked in his mouth stopping him from moaning too loud. 

Riku pulled off of Sora's cock lifting the boys legs in the air, licking down Sora's shaft and down his balls reaching his hole. Riku kissed the perfect pink hole, licking the velvety soft skin around the tan boys hole. Sora screamed In pleasure. Riku let his tongue enter his hole thrusting in and out causing sora to twitch in pure bliss. "Let me fuck you baby, I want to feel my cock inside you baby your so tight." Riku's tone was low and Sora could cum just listening to Riku talk dirty to him like that. "Yes please Riku!" Sora panted.

Riku put his pointer and middle finger against Sora's mouth telling him to suck. Sora sucked on his fingers, tongue swirling around Rikus digits. Riku was getting even more turned on, man Sora was amazing with his mouth. Once his fingers were coated with saliva he pressed them against his hole, which was already wet from Riku's tongue. "This might hurt a bit baby, but I promise you'll feel good very soon." 

Riku slid one digit in, pumping it in and out letting sora get used to there being something in him. Riku slid in the second finger scissoring the boys hole. Riku curved his fingers a little and cry from sora rung through his ears. He found his prostate, he curled his fingers again and again. "Im R-ready Riku, fuck me please!" Sora cried out. 

Riku slid up aligning his cock with the boys stretched out hole, damn he already looks so fucked out. Sweat beading at his forehead and his eyes half lidded. Riku pushed inside slowly, causing Sora to bottom out. He started to thrust in and out slowly making sure to angle it just right so he hit Sora's sweet spot every time. 

Riku took his hand off the small of Sora's back flipping him on his back lifting his legs over his shoulder, he knew at this point that neither of them were going last very long at this point. Riku entered Sora again pounding him as hard as he could, using his free hand to stroke Sora's cock in time with his thrusts. 

"A-ah Riku im gonna-" 

"Cum for me baby" Riku continued to pound Sora restlessly, Sora's body started to twitch as he came hard long thick spurts all over his belly and all down Rikus hand. It was long after Sora's climax when Rikus came. A low grunt and a twitch as Riku spilled his seed hot and thick in the small brunette. 

Riku pulled out, thick warm Cum oozing out of Sora's hole. Sora let him self sink onto the bed as Riku collapsed next to him both a sweaty panting mess. "That was amazi-" 

*CRASH* 

The boys looked over, Sora's door still wide open and his mother standing there a glass cup broken on the floor in front of her and a look of horror on her face. 

Man they just couldn't catch a break could they. 

FIN


End file.
